


Room For More

by sunsetandvineyards



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Desperation, Dominant Armie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, baby tim, caring elizabeth, horny timmy, shy timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetandvineyards/pseuds/sunsetandvineyards
Summary: Timmy is desperately attracted to his best friend and his best friend's wife. He has trouble hiding it.~~~~“Yup,” Armie said, shrugging. “She thought the book was sexy as hell.” Timmy knows this already, remembers Armie explaining this on their Ellen appearance. “You should have seen her after watching the movie, she was insatiable.” Timmy’s heart is beating hard, slamming against his lungs. So much that he can even hear it in his ears. “She fucking loved it. Kept going on about how hot we were together.” Timmy had rubbed at the back of his neck then, heat pooling low in his stomach, tried to appear nonchalant.After that night, things pretty much started to escalate. It was as if Timmy’s entire body was merely a hair trigger away from coming undone at all times. As though every touch or glance from either of them would have his cock aching in his jeans instantly.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, timmy/armie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 110





	Room For More

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I didn't even know this was a thing I wanted until I wanted it. Then I just had to write it. This will be 2 parts. 
> 
> Hopefully I'm not the only pervert who likes this dynamic. Enjoyyyyy.
> 
> PS. To anyone following "Bet on It," please forgive me for writing this porn rather than updating! I promise a new chapter will be out soon. Just had to get this out my my system, hehe. 
> 
> (Also...some of the time line may be messed up. I'm not really sure. But oh well).

Timmy doesn’t really know when this all started. Whatever _this_ thing even is. Most days, he tries really hard not to think about it. Desperately wills his body and mind to ignore the way that he feels much too hot whenever the older couple embraces in front of him, whenever they share a moment of affection or intimacy only a few feet away. Timmy knows that he shouldn’t be thinking about Liz and Armie this way, two of his closest and dearest friends, and feels overwhelmed with shame every time one of their innocent kisses or flirty banter peaks his heart rate, makes the air become just a little too thick to breathe.  
  
It’s even worse when their attention is focused on him. He feels even more shame when their loving behaviour and terms of endearment has his body reacting in a way that is definitely _not_ one of pure friendship. He’s gotten used to hiding it by this point though, having become an expert at off the cuff excuses, reasons that have him fleeing the room as fast as he possibly can whenever it suddenly feels too small, too hot, too close.  
  
If he _does_ let himself think about it though, Timmy thinks that he probably does know when it started. Knows that it all seemed to have spiralled out of control after that one night a few months ago, back when Call Me By Your Name was getting all sorts of Oscar buzz. It was late, probably sometime in the very early morning. Liz and the kids had already gone to bed after dinner. Timmy and Armie had decided to stay up, lazily lounging on the couch of Armie’s family home, both of them with beers in hand, basking in the growing success of the film. It still seemed surreal at that time, how big the movie was getting, and just how much praise Timmy was receiving for his performance.  
  
“This is only the beginning for you, Tim,” Armie had said, eyes warm and glassy from his third or fourth beer. He had leaned over then, ruffled the top of Timmy’s curls affectionately and it had made the younger boy beam, warmth spreading throughout his chest. “You’re going to go far.” Ducking his head to hide his bashful smile, thumbnail caught between his teeth, Timmy had only shrugged.  
  
“I dunno,” Free hand fiddling with the loose thread at the hem of his jeans where his legs were crossed beneath him, Timmy had sighed. A moment passed before he had glanced up at the older man. “They may forget all about me soon, you know? This could be my only time.” Armie was looking at him incredulously then, eyebrows drawn together in disbelief. The intensity of his gaze had made Timmy flush, something tight pulling at his chest in that moment. They stared at each other silently, a few beats passing. Finally, Armie had shook his head, scoffing.  
  
“For such a smart kid, you can be really dumb sometimes,” Armie simply replied. And when Timmy had dropped his neck shyly again, Armie had quickly gripped his chin within his hand, lifting Timmy’s face to meet his eyes. “I mean it, Tim.” He was smiling then, looking at Timmy in that way he had all those times back in Crema. That way that made Timmy’s breath catch and had him feeling like he was the only person in the world. Timmy had smiled back, couldn’t stop it, had leaned into his touch.  
  
“You are so amazing in it, Tim,” Armie continued. “ _Really._ You’re all anyone can talk about. I feel like I can’t go _one_ fucking day without someone telling me how talented you are,” He paused then, rolling his eyes and laughing. Then he smirked. “Or how _sexy_ people think you are.” He winked at Timmy playfully with that one. And although Timmy knew that Armie didn’t mean anything more by that, he had still flushed at the man's words, hyper aware of Armie’s palm still resting against his face. When Armie had dropped his hand back to the couch though, tilting his head back to take a long swig of his beer, Timmy had tried to hide his frown.  
  
“Liz thinks so, too,” He then said, glancing at Timmy with another smirk. Timmy nodded.  
  
“I know, she’s told me,” Timmy had replied, confused, taking another sip of his own drink. “She’s always telling me how great she thinks I was in it. You two are basically my personal cheerleaders.” He had laughed then, eyes crinkling with amusement. It was true. Liz and Armie has become his second family. Always having room for him to spend time with their family, an extra seat at the dinner table, an extra bed on late nights when Timmy didn’t want to drive home to his empty apartment. He had fell into their life easily, as if always meant to be there. The two of them had always felt like home.  
  
Armie had just shaken his head though, looking at Timmy in a way that he couldn’t place, laughing. Timmy felt his own face scrunch in confusion.  
  
“No,” Armie had said, moving to place his empty bottle on the coffee table in front of them. He then settled back into the couch, body turned to face Timmy, smile playing at his lips. “She thinks you’re _sexy._ ” That had made Timmy still, body instantly flushing deep red. His mouth dropped open then, as if to say something, but nothing had come out.  
  
After a few moments passed, with Armie still looking at him knowingly, eyes crinkled with amusement, Timmy had finally been able to find his voice.  
  
“Um, what?” He croaked, wincing internally at the way he sounded. As if he had been punched in the gut. In his defence, it kind of felt like he had been.  
  
“Yup,” Armie had said, shrugging. “She thought the book was sexy as hell.” Timmy knows this already, remembers Armie explaining this on their Ellen appearance. “You should have _seen_ her after watching the movie, she was insatiable.” Timmy’s heart is beating hard, slamming against his lungs. So much so that he can even hear it in his ears. “She fucking loved it. Kept going on about how hot we were together.” Timmy had rubbed at the back of his neck then, heat pooling low in his stomach, had tried to appear nonchalant.  
  
“Oh, well,” He had swallowed hard, cleared his throat. “That was the point, I guess. We did a good job, right?” He had laughed nervously, mortified when he felt the familiar stirring of his crotch while thinking about Liz watching their scenes together. Couldn’t help but flush when thinking about Liz getting hot and wet during the movie and Armie fucking her roughly afterward. He had tugged at his sweater, pulling it lower over his lap.  
  
“Yeah but, she _really_ liked _you_ in it,” Armie continued, a gleam in his eye. “Couldn’t shut up about it, actually. Still talks about it.” Armie had leaned in, ruffled at his curls again playfully. “I guess I have some competition now, huh?”  
  
Timmy had just laughed at that. Took another long swig of his beer. Tried to calm his breathing  
  
  
  
For the rest of that night, as much as Timmy tried to ignore it, he couldn’t forget what Armie had told him. Couldn’t help but wonder what _exactly_ Liz had said about him, what she apparently s _till_ says about him. What did the two of them talk about? Was Armie just fucking with him? He must have been....right? Liz was too beautiful. Tall, full breasted, with a perky round ass and long lean legs. Accordingly, Armie was 6 foot 5 and over 200 pounds of pure muscle. Piercing blue eyes, chiseled jawline, voice so deep it could bring women and men alike to their knees. In what universe would a woman like _Liz_ , being married to someone like _Armie,_ find someone like Timmy attractive? Sexy even? Armie was sexy, not him.  
  
Quite frankly, Timmy was _all too_ familiar with Armie’s sex appeal, had found himself struggling during filming certain scenes to have his body behave. And if Timmy had jerked off after almost all of their intimate scenes, well that wasn’t really his fault, was it? What else could be expected of him when he had _Armie fucking Hammer’s_ hands groping his ass, pulling his hair, tossing him onto the bed several takes in a row.  
  
Timmy had been mortified the few times he had gotten hard during a scene, had hid his eyes from Armie’s gaze in pure humiliation and willed the earth to swallow him whole. Armie had been amazing, though, each time. Had just held him and guided him through it, shielding Timmy’s erection with his own body from the rest of the crew while calling for a 10 minute break to clear their heads. When Timmy had profusely apologized, Armie had just hushed him affectionately, telling him that everything was fine, that it was natural. That it was just his body’s natural response to playing these characters and being so invested in this love story.  
  
Timmy had desperately wished Armie was right. Wished his body was truly only reacting to Armie as Oliver and himself as Elio. But late at night in Italy, when Timmy was alone in his room, he would pull at his stiff cock, circle his hole, and think about Armie fucking into him deep. Imagined Armie making him come with that same sweet and hushed voice at his ear, telling him that everything was okay, that he was a good boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that night, things pretty much started to escalate. It was as if Timmy’s entire body was merely a hair trigger away from coming undone at all times. As though every touch or glance from either of them would have his cock aching in his jeans instantly.  
  
That being said, it probably wasn’t a good idea to agree to a beach day with Liz, Armie, and the kids. But it was burning hot outside, one of the hottest days of the summer, and Harper had been begging Liz to take her swimming all morning. Timmy had spent the night there and was currently sitting at the kitchen table, spooning Ford’s breakfast into his mouth when Liz had invited him to come along.  
  
“Should Uncle Timmy come with us?” Liz coos at Harper, bending down to give her daughter a kiss on her cheek where she's sat across from Timmy. Liz was wearing a low v-neck tank, and her breasts pushed up beautifully when she did so. Timmy struggled to peel his eyes away, face hot, realizing that he had missed Ford’s mouth with the last spoonful and that it was smeared on the kid’s face. As if on cue, Armie walks in at that moment, shirtless, and Timmy swears the universe was seriously trying to fucking kill him.  
  
“I vote yes,” Armie says, grabbing a muffin from the counter and taking a bite. “Uncle Timmy is a great swim partner, right Harper?” The little girl beams up at her dad, then over to Timmy, claps her hands.  
  
“Yes!” She exclaims with pure excitement, “Pwease come uncle Timmy.” Her cute face is holding a full smile and Timmy can’t ever resist this kid. He makes a show of sighing, tapping his finger against his chin and pretending to think about it. He smirks when Harper pouts at him.  
  
“I dunno, Harps,” he says playfully, “I’m pretty busy today.” He spoons another helping of food into Ford’s open mouth. Harper sulks. “But…I guess I have _some_ time for the beach.” He winks at her, earning himself another smile. Harper scurries from her seat and over to Timmy leaning up to give him a hug around his waist. Over her blonde hair, Timmy can see that Liz and Armie are watching them with endearment.  
  
  
When they finally make it to the beach, it’s around 1pm in the afternoon. The sun is at its highest and Timmy is already sweating as they lay out their belongings. He spreads out the beach towels, helping the kids get situated on it and kneels to start pulling out their sand toys. It’s when he sprawls out on his own towel, leaving the two to play, that he first starts to regret his decision to come along.  
  
Armie is busy setting up the umbrella, digging a hole to place it in so that the wind won’t blow it away. His chest is glistening with sweat, beads of it pooling in his collar bones and Timmy has to look away and grab a bottle of water from the cooler to keep from staring. After a few long and refreshing sips, Liz plops down onto the towel in front of him, effortlessly pulling her sundress over her head and tossing it on the chair behind them, exposing her two piece swimsuit below. She moves to adjust the bikini top, pulling it more snugly into place, the action causing her breasts to jiggle. If he wasn’t already sweating, Timmy knows that his skin would have been on fire. He takes another sip of water.  
  
“Timothee, doll, can you help me out,” Liz asks then. Timmy pulls his gaze from where he had pointedly been fixating it on the ocean to see her outstretched hand, holding a bottle of sun lotion. “Can you get my back for me?” Timmy swears he stops breathing for a second, just stares at her hand. He can feel her eyes on him and eventually he nods, swallowing thick as he grabs it from her. She turns around, sitting with her back to him, and reaches up to hold her hair messily on top of her head. Timmy’s entire body thrums with anxiety and excitement as he squeezes lotion into his palm. Hesitantly, he begins to apply it to her smooth skin. He works quickly, carefully trying to avoid touching anywhere that he doesn’t need to, trying to keep his body in check.  
  
“Tim, can you get under the straps?” She asks then, as if reading his thoughts, and Timmy just nods before realizing that she can’t see him.  
  
“Sure,” he says, desperately trying to keep his voice steady, when he feels anything but that. He moves his fingers gingerly under the straps of her swim top, unable to ignore the fact that this is the only piece of material covering her glorious tits. His cock is half hard in his swim trunks. He spends a few more moments lathering it in, making sure he hasn’t missed any spots and is relieved when it’s over.  
  
“All done,” he says, snapping the lid on the lotion. Liz turns around to smile at him, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Thanks babe,” She tells him. And that shouldn’t make him harder than he already is, but it does. Liz is always calling him pet names like that, ever since they met, having taken on a loving and almost maternal role with him. But hearing it now, after knowing what he knows, after his hands had been touching her slick skin, Timmy has to fight himself from groaning. He smiles back and clears his throat, eyes shifting over to the left. It’s then that he notices Armie sitting in the chair under the secured umbrella, watching them, small and knowing smile on his lips. Timmy blushes, looks away. _Fuck._ He quickly grabs the water bottle.  
  
“Wanna help me with mine, too?” Armie says then and Timmy almost chokes, mouth sputtering as he tries to swallow the water he had been sipping. His wide eyes dart over to the older man and Armie is smirking at him playfully, eyebrow raised. Timmy squirms under his gaze and hunches over, tries to shield the evidence of his arousal. Luckily, before Timmy can even respond, Liz is standing up instead.  
  
“Here, let me,” She tells him, making her way over. Armie stands then as well and before she can step behind him, he snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She yelps in surprise, giggles, steadying herself with her hands on his bare chest. Armie leans down to capture her lips in his and Timmy feels mesmerized by the sight, watches as Armie’s large hand travels down to palm her ass, squeezing. Timmy’s cock jerks. _Oh fuck_ .  
  
While the two of them are preoccupied, Timmy hastily repositions himself so that he is laying on his front, stiff cock trapped tight against the towel below him and his own stomach. He almost whines at the feeling and bites his lip, hangs his head. A few moments pass and Timmy can hear the slick slide of lotion against skin. He doesn’t dare look, knows that the sight of Liz lathering Armie up will be too much to take. He shifts slightly, biting harder at his lip with the friction against his erection.  
  
After a few minutes of trying his hardest to will his erection away, Armie is suddenly in front of him. He bends down to pick up Ford, casually placing him on his hip.  
  
“I think we’re going to go in for a dip.” He’s smiling down at him, full teeth on display. Timmy squints up at him, giving him a thumbs up. “You going to come with?” Liz steps up next to him then, grabbing at Harper’s hand to pull her to her feet, plopping a sunhat onto the top of the girl’s head.  
  
“Nah,” Timmy replies, shrugging. “I’m good here, you guys go have fun.” He can’t help but notice the strange look Armie gives him. Fuck, does he know? But then, Liz is kneeling in front of him, pushing his curls back from his damp forehead.  
  
“You alright, babe?” She asks sweetly. “You don’t look so good.” The way she’s kneeling in front of him has Timmy eye level with her tits and he feels his dick leak. Timmy smiles at her, nods furiously.   
  
“Of course, yeah,” He replies, hoping to god that they just walk away and leave him in his misery. “Just tired. Gonna nap a bit.” Liz combs her hand through his hair again, concern on her face, and the feeling goes straight to Timmy’s groin. When he smiles at her again, she seems pacified and finally stands up.  
  
Timmy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, watches as they walk away. Once they’re almost at the water’s edge, he lets his head drop into his crossed arms in front of him, groaning. Holy shit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things only get worse after that.  
  
A few weeks later, Armie and Timmy are stumbling through the front door, trying their best to keep their laughs as quiet as possible. It's late, the two of them having just arrived home from a night out with mutual friends, alcohol making their arrival much less than elegant.  
  
“Shh, shhh, shut the fuck up,” Timmy whispers, glaring at Armie when he stumbles and crashes into the banister. Timmy tries to hold back his laughs when Armie looks up at him, raising both hands above his head innocently.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Armie’s hands move to cover his mouth, eyes gleaming with laughter. Timmy holds his finger up to his lips, signalling to remain quiet.  
  
“Liz is going to fucking kill us if we wake up the kids,” he says, hastily grabbing Armie’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. They’re both still giggling when they make it to the island. Armie opens a cabinet, grabbing a bag of pretzels, before plopping down into one of the bar stools while Timmy simply leans against it. Suddenly, movement can be heard from upstairs and Timmy’s eyes snap instantly towards the kitchen doorway, eyes wide. He waits a few moments, listening intently, and when nothing more comes, he sighs. “Just a false alarm.” Armie scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
  
“ _Wowww,_ Tim, such a pussy,” Armie teases, leaning over to pinch his side. Timmy jumps, swatting his hands away. Armie doesn’t let up though, rising from his seat to jab his fingers underneath Timmy’s ribs and making him yelp.  
  
“Am _not_ ,” Timmy retorts, desperately trying to grasp Armie’s hands within his own to cease the assault. “And stop that!” Ignoring him, Armie has both hands on his sides now, tickling and backing Timmy against the side of the island. He’s making Timmy squirm and jerk violently, body shaking with laughter. Armie is grinning down at him devilishly.  
  
“You totally are,” His hands trail underneath the hem of Timmy’s shirt, skirting against the bare skin of Timmy’s stomach. Timmy leans forward to bury his face in Armie’s chest, desperately trying to stifle his laughter, to keep their volume down. “You’re so fucking worried Liz is going to get mad.” Timmy’s pushing at Armie’s chest now, writhing to get out of his grasp, can barely contain his laughter. Before he realizes it though, Armie’s got both of his wrists within one of his hands, holding them tightly against Timmy’s chest and he’s pressing forward, other hand still resting on his abdomen. Timmy’s stomach flips, looking up at the other man. But then Armie is jabbing and poking again, causing him to squirm once more.  
  
“I don’t want to-” Timmy manages to choke out between gasps of air and giggles. “Don’t wanna wake the kids.” Armie finally seems to take mercy on him, his hand ceasing their movements against his skin. He’s breathing hard as he stares down at Timmy and the younger boy takes the opportunity to try and slip away. When Armie simply leans into him harder, pushing him further against the counter, Timmy gives in, stops fighting.  
  
“So what?” Armie says, smirking. “What’s she going to do? _Spank you?_ ” He knows that Armie is joking, but for some reason, Timmy feels that like a punch to the gut. His eyes immediately snap up in shock to meet Armie’s, and his lips fall open. Armie is staring back at him mischievously, hand still burning into Timmy’s side and the younger boy suddenly feels his face and ears heat. Armie’s expression seems to shift then, flashing to one of confusion first. Then, when Timmy feels his cock hardening against the seam of his jeans, where Armie is pressed against him, it turns to realization...then _understanding_ . Timmy drops his head in shame, tries to squirm out of Armie’s firm hold. Armie’s grip only tightens.  
  
“Oh,” Armie breathes, laughing lightly. “ _Really?_ ” Timmy’s entire body is on fire, thrumming.  
  
“Armie,” Timmy chokes out, hands pushing at Armie’s chest where they are trapped between the two of them. “Please, let go.” He can’t even look Armie in the eye right now, too humiliated by his body's reaction. He hears Armie suck in a breath, as if he’s about to speak. Before he does so, however, a voice cuts across the room.  
  
“You two are ridiculous, you know that?” It’s Liz. Her voice is laced with amusement and Timmy can hear her footsteps as she makes her way over to them. Timmy keeps his eyes down, trained on his feet as Armie finally steps away from him, just a little, turning towards his wife and giving her a peck on her lips.  
  
“Sorry, hun,” he laughs. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” When Timmy dares to glance up, Liz is looking at him, once again with concern on her face. “Tim isn’t feeling too great, drank too much,” Armie continues, answering her silent question, and turning to look at him. Timmy gives him a small and grateful smile. Bringing his hand to rub at the back of his neck, Timmy nods in agreement.  
  
“Yeah,” Timmy mutters. “Too much wine mixed with too much guac.” He laughs then, hoping it’s convincing enough. “I’m going to head to bed, try and sleep it off.” He takes a step forward and Armie finally moves completely out of his way, letting him slip past. Timmy stops to leave a kiss on Liz’s cheek before continuing to the doorway.  
  
"Night," he says, glancing at the two of them before exiting and heading toward the stairs.   
  
“Call us if you need anything,” he hears Armie call behind him.  
  
Timmy hurriedly climbs the stairs two at a time and makes his way down the hall to the guest room (well, pretty much his room). As soon as the door is shut and locked behind him, he’s pulling at his pants, recklessly tearing the button open and pushing them down to his knees along with his briefs. He turns around, pressing his left palm to the wooden door, holding himself up. He lets his head hang, other hand quickly moving to grip at his prick, aching and shiny red. He moans, swearing under his breath, as he eagerly tugs.  
  
He thinks about how Armie had been pinning him to the counter, holding _both_ of his hands firmly in only _one_ of his own, strong and heavy against him. Thinks about Liz walking in on that, seeing how Armie had him pinned helplessly to the counter, his cock hard between them. Imagines Armie pushing his pants down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free. He pictures Armie’s smirking face and amused eyes as he tells him to turn around, to bend over the island and spread his legs, to get ready for his spanking. And when Timmy imagines Liz watching Armie spread his ass, teasing at his puckered hole, before laying one heavy slap against his bare cheeks, Timmy comes violently. Harder than he ever has. Coating his fingers and the back of the door with his release.  
  
_To be continued._


End file.
